Just be Friends
by Sato94
Summary: "I'm sorry Ritsu. I have to let you go..." Takano gave up on Onodera? English version of Just be Friends. One-shot. Megurine Luka - Just be Friends songfic


**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.  
><strong>

**Please note that This fic is not mine it is belong to Yami-chan Kagami, her ff user id: 2896896.  
>I just translated it from Indonesian to English<strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lots of errors in grammar**

**All Takano's POV, Italic center are lyrics of the Just be Friends - Megurine Luka song**

* * *

><p><strong>Just be Friends<strong>

.

.

_Just be friends. All we gotta do.  
>Just be friends. It's time to say goodbye.<em>

.

.

Since our first meet after 10 years long, it made me feel happy. Happy because I was sure that I'll end all our misunderstandings and we could start everything over.

Even your look was already change, but you still the same with the past. The boy who will be persistent if he sure about something, and a bit dishonest with himself. Just to tell you, I knew everything about you.

And I just could stare on you, I had done my best to make you mine again. But, you always disapprove my existence. Why? Is there still something in myself that you despise?

* * *

><p>The usual morning, I went to work and definitely meet him again. He was very serious if he was on his work. Just by imagining his cute face made me want to see him.<p>

"Good morning, Takano-san." I heard someone's greeting. There were two men, they were my subordinates.

"Good morning, Tori." I greeted to the taller one, Hatori Yoshiyuki. And the other one was my adored person. He saw us two in silent. This guy, who was impolite to his superior, didn't give me any greet.

But it was all right, just able to saw his face like that was already make me happy. Yes, it was already 10 years passed. It was natural if so many things changed, but my feelings to him couldn't just change like that.

Hatori walked first, leaving me with Onodera, two of us. I saw him at a glance he looked disturbed. It was quite funny, he didn't like to be alone with me. Am I that creepy to him?

"Hey, where's your 'Good Moring', Onodera?" I uttered in a straight line.

"Hmm... Good Morning." Onodera muttered in whisper.

"I didn't hear you."

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Now I heard it."

I saw Onodera just left me alone. I smiled slightly looked at him like that, he was still like his past self. I'll try my best to make him back to me, of course because I still love him.

* * *

><p>The day was getting toward the night, some people already back home. Certainly, they were done their work. I would like to give some relaxation to my body too, I stood from my chair and walked off. I saw Onodera who was still busy with his tasks, he was pretty hard-working when it comes to work. That was thing of him I love if he is working. I stood behind him and watching him working.<p>

"Takano-san, you can just go home if you want to." Onodera said.

He knew that I was watching him over, I took a seat beside him and watching him working again. I love watching him in his serious mode, he looks sweet. What is more if he was blushing, it is getting cuter. I straightly leaned over him and kissed him. Fortunately, there was nobody inside the office, so I could do this kind of stuff with him. But, Onodera pushed me away. His face reddened.

"What were you doing?" Onodera asked.

"I just tried to melt the situation." I answered casually.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you know that I love you so much? I might do more than this."

He blushed more than before, it was really cute. I stared at his face. I wanted to take another kiss from his lips. But, I weighed down that desire. It was better than if it keeps stronger that I couldn't handle my desire to touch him anymore.

"Cut it out, Takano-san. Don't disturb my life! Good night!" He said and left me. But, I wasn't short on ideas. I held on his hand and pulled him into my embrace. I hugged his body.

"Do you want to leave me again?" I whispered to him.

I saw Onodera's face went again at a fleeting look. It was easy for me to make him blushed like that. I smiled and embraced him tighter. I didn't even feel the night's cold, because Onodera's body warmth was too warm for me.

But Onodera immediately let himself go from my embrace. He gazed at me with all-red face and left me alone. I just only watched at his figure that went away from me.

"Hmm... He is still not changed." I muttered.

.

.

_I already knew deep inside my heart  
>That the most painful choice would be the best<br>My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats  
>I wonder when we can talk<em>

_._

_._

But, I felt a weird emotion. I never knew that I'll felt this kind of emotion. Yes, I felt a bit tired. It wasn't a physical 'tired', but it was an inner 'tired'.

It had been 10 years since I lost him and finally we met for a second time. He was different from 10 years ago. He was loved me and confessed to me, but now he always refuted it.

"Does he hate me?" I asked my self and walking straightly to my apartment.

* * *

><p>Today was a quite busy day. All of us had already worked with various storyboards. I felt like I have no contact with him anymore, except work stuffs.<p>

"Onodera, have you done with your proposal?" I asked him.

"Please give me some time, Takano-san." He responded.

I just watched his face for a moment. Even I was intended to keep my distance from him, it was really tough. He had taken me so deep, I want to be with him. I didn't want to lose him for the second time.

"Hey, Takano!" I heard a man's voice who I knew.

"What's up, Yokozawa?" I asked calmly.

"That's my line. This is not a time to be composed! How about the deadline of the manuscript submitting? Don't make us to send someone to pick up the author." Yokozawa said.

"Okay, okay... All things will be fine." I said.

I walked closer to Onodera and took a look to the proposal which he typed. He look as if he puzzled when he saw I come unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" Onodera asked.

"Nothing. Keep going..." I said lightly. I left with Yokozawa. At least I could be cooler, calmer and more collected if I were with him.

.

.

.

"It's an unusual thing from you asking me out" Yokozawa said.

"I want to calm my self down." I muttered.

"What happened? Do you have a problem with him?"

"Ah... It's nothing..."

I hoped there were nothing happened between me and Onodera again. I'm sorry, but I almost gave up on you. You were different from you past self, you were too high for me to reach. Did you really hate me now, Onodera?

* * *

><p>That day was sure quickly passed, I didn't even feel it was already night. I wanted to go home sooner today. Everyone had already gone home, I glared to the Onodera's working table. I didn't know why but somehow I felt a bit down.<p>

I walked home and I wanted to go to the town library to return the books I had borrowed. I walked there, and I really surprised when I saw Onodera was also there.

"Onodera?" I called his name.

"Takano-san? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's supposed to be my question. Besides, this is a public place, right?"

"Yes..."

I saw Onodera glanced at me then he off from my front. I made an effort to hold him out by grasping his hand. He stopped, but he didn't look at me.

"Please let go of my hand..." He said.

"Why do you want to escape from me?" I asked.

"I beg you, leave me alone!"

He tried to release his hand from mine, I released it and he ran. But I saw he almost fell. I tried to hold his body so he won't fall and hits his head to the staircase.

"What are you doing, huh? Do you wish to die?" I yelled to him.

"I...I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

I stared him in silence, so did him. I didn't know but embracing Onodera feels so warm for me. I didn't want him to hurt, I made my embrace tighter. He struggled.

"Ta, Takano-san... Please let me go..." He said.

But, I didn't want to listen it. I still hugged him, when did the last time I hugged him like this? I stared him, he just same like in that time. I brought my face closer to his and kissed his lips.

He struggled. He definitely hated it. I didn't know why he didn't just be straightforward if he still loved me. I kept kissing him, I stopped when he did a thing to me.

'SLAP'

He slapped me pretty hard, I let him go and he went away. He left me and I stared him with gloomy feeling. Of course, I never been expected that he would do such a thing to me.

.

.

_Fate that allowed us to meet  
>The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time<br>"So this is how it is..." I murmured  
>Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks<em>

_._

_._

"He really despises me." I muttered bitterly.

It was a first time for me loving someone till I felt I couldn't even live without him, and it was also the first time for me realizing how hurt an unrequited love was. Couldn't we be a lover like 10 years ago?

If you were not expecting that, all right. I'll keep my distance from you, I'll understand every move you made. I'll give up on you and not wished to make you mine anymore. This was a hurtful choice for me. I still loved you, and because of that I must gave up on you.

.

.

.

I came to my apartment and I paid a visit to Onodera's apartment. I pressed the bell but he didn't open the door. I was sure he was inside, but he didn't want to see me.

"Onodera, I want to talk for a minute." I said.

Onodera came out and gave me a cautious look. He might be scared if I'll do something weird to him. Don't worry, starting from tonight and so on I'll never do it.

"Is there are something you need?" Onodera asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Huh?"

"I realized everything. You might don't want me exist in in your life."

"Yes, that's true..."

How hurt my heart when I heard him said that. I knew, maybe he didn't mean it. But hearing him said such words at the situation where I was confused between two things it couldn't be helped but so frustrated.

"I want to make sure." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Our relationship just will be as a boss with his subordinate. Good bye, Ritsu."

I stayed in quiet, I never expected those words would come from this mouth. Huh, it seemed like it turns out that I was just a quitter. And there was no one of us started to talk afterward, just silence.

I stared at his face, though I knew there was a slight of tears droplet at the edge of his eyes. I felt sad too. Why did I let him go? I knew, it was for his sake He didn't want me in his life. All right, I'll got away.

.

.

_Fate that connected us  
>Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life<br>Goodbye my loved one... This is the end  
>Now we look go on without looking back<br>._

_._

I moved towards him and I hugged him. I didn't know why I still want to touch him. I might still not be able to completely let him go. Deep down inside, I still wanted to touch him like this.

"Takano-san?" Onodera asked at a loss.

"I'm sorry, Onodera." I murmured.

"Please let go of me!"

"If you release my hug, I'll really vanish from your life forever."

It was just like I was digging my own grave, he immediately loosen my embrace and slightly keeping his distance from me. I just kept silent, it seemed like this was his choice. He really wanted me to disappear from his life.

"_Sayonara aishita hito koko made furimukanai de arukidasunda." _ I murmured sadly while tried my best to smile in front of him.

It was his decision, our relationship will be end. It will be _just be friend. _We had to look to our own forward and forgetting the past. All right, I'll forget you Onodera. I'll just saw you as a hardworking subordinate.

"I'm leaving..." I said and went back to my apartment.

But, I didn't go straight to my bedroom. I still stood near the door, and I could hear what was going on outside. I heard someone cried, were you crying Onodera? Why?

"Takano-san, you idiot! When I was in love with you, you dumped me!" He said in trembling voice. I was sure he was crying.

Perfect, I turned out hurting him. I did a wrong thing, but wasn't it the best for us? Forgetting everything and act as usual like nothing ever happened. You were the one who wanted this, Ritsu.

But I also felt bad. I just remained silent. I still remembered when we met for the first time, when he confessed to me, and night when we were together. Everything was clear in my remembrance.

"Tsk... I'm sorry, Ritsu. I have to let you go..." I muttered sadly.

Everything had to end like this. Our relationship will be no more than friends. I'm sorry I had to let you go like this. I still loved you, but just my love wasn't enough for you.

I was sure that there so many people out there who able to make you happy, maybe that fiancée of yours. You must be happy with a girl like her. And I just need to bury my feelings again.

I would never wish for us to be like in the past. You will definitely be happy with someone else, but I wasn't sure about myself. Will I able to be happy without you? Maybe no, but if I see you happy I thought I will be happy too.

Along with my thoughts, I didn't realize my heart was throbbing and I cried because of you leaving. But this was the best for us. I thought everything was enough until here, farewell and our relationship will be just as friends.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! At last this fic is done. Actually it had been a long time, but it just finished because my intention to type was just appeared. If I remembered Luka's video Just be Friend somehow I feel it's compatible to them.**

**I'll be waiting for suggestions, critics over review, okay...^^**

* * *

><p><strong>TN: This fic is originally in Indonesian. I translated it to English(yes, yes, I already said it). If you want to see the original, here is the story id: 7449131. If you want to review, please do at the original story too(So you can get in touch with the author since I'm just a translator)  
>I'm not an English native, I also still learning English, so my English is not really good, maybe bad. I already got permission from the author to translate it.<br>That's it. Review is appreciated! ^^**


End file.
